


im soft

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: smth really short based on this tweethttps://twitter.com/gaydaero/status/1147345603090759680?s=08





	im soft

Hyunjin was lounging on her bed in a soft sweater. She was mindlessly scrolling through social media on her phone, listening to the soft raindrops of a summer shower coming from outside.

Heejin softly padded into the room and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey."

Her girlfriend kept her eyes on the screen and released a small murmur of acknowledgment. Heejin slightly frowned and made the few steps to reach the bed. She climbed onto it and crawled over the taller girl, depositing her body on top of her.

Hyunjin automatically wrapped her arms around her, the phone lying forgotten next to them.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." Hyunjin ran one of her hands down her spine, the action comforting her. "I just wanted a hug."

"You're cute." Hyunjin almost whispered against her hair and Heejin could feel the amusement in her voice.

"And you're disgustingly sweet." She raised her head a bit to look at Hyunjin's face.

"Must be the weather." There was a twinkle in her eyes as her gaze flickered downwards. Her fingers brushed back Heejin's hair and she leaned down to press a quick peck to her lips.

Heejin just giggled and nuzzled closer into the other girl, throwing her arms around her neck. She felt Hyunjin's grip tighten and bring their bodies closer before continuing to drag her hand along the length of her back.


End file.
